CROSSOVER SERIES
by everyfandomlovergirls
Summary: TWO MYSTERIES FORCES ARE WORKING TOGETHER TO RID OF HUMANITY FOR GOOD BUT THE GREEKS ROMANS & EGYPTIANS ARE LEARNING HOW TO WORK TOGETHER AND STOP THE FORCES later I'm adding 3 OOCs to add a twist and help the heroes


**HELLO 2 FANGIRLS ARE WRITING THIS AND JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW THAT ****WE_ DO NOT OWN THIS. IF WE DID I GUESS WONT BE ANY GOOD ENJOY._**

Annabeth was just walking from Sally's apt. She thought how hard it was for them in the past few weeks. she had finally reached the subway & was waiting for the next train uptown. '' But does the gods mean in this dream?'' a voice asked. Annabeth instantly became interested, she glanced at the direction of the voice. _GODS, DREAMS. _Something demigods were too familiar with. But as caught a glimpse at the person who said it, she saw 2 people she didn't recognize. The first person was a boy about 15, brown hair, dark skin, & wore normal clothes._ (you guys know what i mean the first book). _the second person was a girl about 13, caramel color hair with red highlights, was lighter skinned, & spoke with a slight british accent. Annabeth didn't mean to eavesdrop but people having a discussion about gods and dreams, she doesn't know them can't be roman. _(why would a roman be way over at New York, unless it's something REALLY important). _''what ever the gods are tying to tell us'' the girl said '' its got to be something important''. ''Look Sadie the gods didn't answer when we tried to contact them in our minds and they did not respond'' the boy reasoned '' it can only me-''. He was cut off by Sadie. ''What _exactly_ are you looking at'' Sadie demanded, she was looking straight at Annabeth. ''I was checking the sign behind; you making sure I was waiting for the correct train'' Annabeth said quickly. The 2 teens eyed her suspiciously. As if saved by the bell, the train pulled up. Annabeth got up & hurried to find a seat. The 2 kids followed at a safe distance,making they weren't seen. Annabeth sat at an angle from the window. In the reflection the teens were chatting looking at Annabeth from time to time. Suddenly the train jerked forward. The passengers yelled as they fell to the floor.

*_ROAR_* *_GROWL_*

Annabeth knew that sound too well. The doors opened letting all the panicking people escape. "What is that a setanimal?" the boy yelled. "I don't know" replied the girl "but we got to stop it". They ran the opposite direction from what the people are running from. _What in Hades is a setanimal_ thought Annabeth. She knew that these two kids weren't mortal, but didn't seem Greek or Roman either. She began to follow. Along the way mortals were all around; running, screaming, or just acting plain weird. When she arrived at the source of all the commotion, she couldn't believe her eyes. _Those_ _stupid kids they're going to get themselves killed!_ A hell-hound the size of a taxi was causing explosions & the walls to crack everywhere it. But the strangest thing yet was that the juveniles had strange things in their hands. The boy had a crooked sword like a crescent moon. The girl had a staff and a boomerang? ''Hey ugly'' she yelled '' Chihuahuas cause a greater panic than you''. She was clearly distracting it. the boy looked like he was waiting for an opening; ready to launch an attack. the monster turned to Sadie, but as he changed his view for the opponent his tail struck the boy and bumped into the wall. _HARD! _''Carter!'' Sadie yelled. The hell-hound lift his paw to strike. Annabeth took out the pen she had in her pocket, uncapped it, & yelled ''Hey''. Both of the opponents turned surprised to see a teen girl holding a sword. The hell-hound didn't seem so anxious to attack after seeing the gleaming weapon. ''ugh'' Carter groaned. Sadie ran to him, he had cuts and bruises but was OK. Annabeth charged. After several twist, turns, & dodges; she finally got the sword to strike at the monster's back. With yellow dust scattering in the air, Annabeth walked over to the two kids. ''Who _exactly _are you two?''

After an intro of names Carter spoke up. ''I think I know that sword is that Percy Jackson's?''. In a nanosecond Annabeth had the point of the _lethal _weapon under his chin. ''Hey'' Sadie warned. ''How do you know Percy Jackson ANSWER''. ''l-Look i can tell where I met him if we get out of here before somebody gets over here''. ''Fine''. It wasn't easy escaping; first it was sneaking out to the next stop, then it was the police guards not letting any delinquents inside, third the news teams, & last but not least the crazy clown that in their way.

Finally they came to the place Annabeth had suggested. ''weird'' Carter said. ''What'' Annabeth replied''Don't like the place?''. ''No its just that this same place me and Percy went for cheeseburgers after what we did''. '' Where is this Percy any way'' Sadie asked anxious to know more about him. ''Um'' started Annabeth. ''Lets not talk out here I'm starving''. They walked in. After ordering, Sadie asked again ''Where is Percy'' she put her head in her hand, ready for a long story. ''Here you go'' the waiter put the food on the table and walked away. Annabeth couldn't hold it anymore, she whispered ''he's dead''. ''What''. ''he's dead'' she said a little louder ''he's dead Percy's dead''.

**WOOOO. PLOT TWIST NOW DON'T GO HATIN ON US, OK? OK! I'M PUTTING SOMETHING LATER ON IN THIS SO WAIT **

**REVEIW TELL US WHAT YOU THINK AND FEEL FREE TO GIVE US IDEAS TEAM LEO! :-P WOOP WOOP  
**


End file.
